pretty_little_afandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer Hastings
Biography If you were to describe Spencer Hastings, you would probably say that she is extremely intelligent, overachieving, and extremely wealthy. She constantly balances many jobs, such as internships, charity work, being part of the field hockey team, and after-school clubs. She is confident, calculating, and would stand up to Alison when no one else could, showing her determination and courage. Spencer's family can prove to be difficult. Her parents are very demanding, while her aggravating sister, Melissa, is constantly outshining her and winning their parents' scarce approval. With her fiercely competitive nature, Spencer doesn't demand anything less than perfection. Despite being very sure of herself, Spencer does begin to show a bit of strain when she and her friends start receiving strange texts from the mysterious "A." She is very protective of her friends, and can come off as being bossy at times, but only because she wants to protect them. Physical Appearance Spencer Hastings has a very slim face complimented with high cheekbones, thin lips, and dark almond shaped eyes. She has a peach and cream complexion and long medium brown hair usually worn down in waves. Spencer has a very slim and athletic figure from playing field hockey, tennis and other sports that keep her image and figure perfectly intact. Trivia *Spencer is the main target of "A," being the one he or she has targeted the most. It is probably because she is the strongest person of the remaining liars, and could stand up to Alison, something the other liars could not do except Hanna who once tried to defend Lucas from Alison's bullying. *The name "Spencer" is derived from a Middle English surname meaning "dispenser of provisions." *She is the most organized and hardworking one of the four. *Spencer was good friends with Alison, even though they fought constantly because Spencer was the only one able to stand up to her. Alison told only Spencer she had a secret boyfriend (later revealed as Ian Thomas) the summer she died. (Pretty Little Liars) *Janel Parrish, the actress who plays Mona Vanderwaal, Shay Mitchell, who plays Emily Fields, and Tammin Sursok, who plays Jenna Marshall, also auditioned for the role of Spencer Hastings. (Pretty Little Liars) *Her favorite childhood game was hide and seek because she always won. *Spencer is very close to Aria. They have always been very close. They usually lean on each other for romantic advice and in -A's triumphs. They are also close because they are more intellectual than the other girls; they both love literature. *Spencer is also very close to Emily, as she was angry at Paige for making remarks about Emily being gay and when Spencer, Hanna and Aria suspected Paige of being A (Pretty Little Liars). They are also close as they both are close to Toby. *Spencer is also quite close to Hanna. Spencer is constantly correcting Hanna's grammar mistakes, as well as stopping her from doing ideas that could get in her trouble. Relationships |-|Hanna Marin= Hanna looks up to Spencer as the leader of the five. She knows to trust Spencer whenever she makes a decision. |-|Alison DiLaurentis= Spencer and Ali don't have the best relationship, but deep down, Spencer has a soft spot for Ali. |-|Emily Fields= Emily and Spencer are really good friends and fight about whether Ali is right or not. Deep down, Emily and Spencer are great friends to one another. |-|Aria Montgomery= Spencer and Aria are kind of an odd friendship, but Aria would definitely do anything for Spencer in the long run. Category:Spencer Category:The Liars Category:Pretty Little A Category:Pretty Little A Category:Spoby Category:The Liars Category:Spencer Category:Spencer Category:Hastings Category:The Liars Category:The Girls of Rosewood Category:Rosewood Residents Category:Toby Category:Spoby Category:Secret Keepers Category:Protagonist